Prior to the advent of the present invention, various attachments and adjuncts for eyeglasses have been attempted. The prior art is exemplified by Bussey U.S. Pat. No. 538,151 entitled "ATTACHMENT FOR SPECTACLE FRAMES"; Grier U.S. Pat. No. 2,031,771 entitled "TEMPLE FOR EYEGLASSES"; Sygnator U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,526 entitled "EAR PROTECTOR"; Leight U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,007 entitled "EAR PROTECTOR ASSEMBLY"; and Leight U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,925 entitled "EAR PROTECTOR ASSEMBLY."
The prior art arrangements have proven unsuccessful, cumbersome, expensive, and complicated, especially in connection with the situations outlined hereinbelow.
Workers who are employed in very noisy factories, such as stamping plants, are compelled to wear earmuffs to protect the ears from sustained exposure to dangerous noise levels. Such workers who also normally wear eyeglasses or safety glasses are unable to obtain proper sound sealing between the earmuffs and the eyglasses, and thus are exposed to dangerous noise levels because of sound penetrating through the gaps between the earmuffs and the sides of the eyeglass frames. The sound absorbing article of the present invention solves this problem in a most expeditious and inexpensive manner.